Correcto
by Ozanai
Summary: " ¿Siempre eres tan correcto, Iori? No." Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8
**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aviso: Este One-Shot participa en la actividad** " **la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Correcto**

La primera vez que lo vio, Mimi no reparó mucho en su presencia. El rasgo más llamativo que poseía era ser el más pequeño del grupo, tan bajito como Koushiro, pero sin la inocencia y ternura de Takeru a su edad.

Mimi lo recordaba vagamente de aquella excursión en la que se aventuró con los nuevos niños elegidos, y en la cual apenas si había intercambiado palabras con él. Actualmente, sólo pensaba superficialmente en él por las veces que Miyako lo mencionaba, o cuando Hikari y Takeru comentaban su preocupación por el bienestar del chico.  
Al volver a Japón, luego de una larga temporada en Estados Unidos, difícilmente lo vio más que un par de veces.

Desde su perspectiva, y pese a que ella procuraba estar en buenos términos con los elegidos, una amistad con Iori Hida sería muy complicada de lograr. Mimi prontamente decidió que no dedicaría mayor parte de sus pensamientos a esto. El tema quedó en el olvido, y ella no volvió a dedicar demasiado tiempo a reflexionar en su relación con Iori, pese a que recordaba la intensidad de su mirada.

•••

Aunque la idea de una boda entre sus amigos de aventuras siempre estuvo presente, Mimi jamás imaginó que sería el Superior Jo quien lograría hacerse con Sora.

─Hoee ─exclamó infantilmente─. Con lo guapos que están Taichi y Yamato─ Mimi observó de reojo a los chicos en cuestión, quienes portaban sus respectivos anillos de compromiso─. Qué triste.  
Mimi agitó suavemente su bebida, suspirando cansinamente.

─Señorita Mimi.  
Mimi llevó su mirada hacia el joven que la había saludado. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.  
─Iori, mucho gusto ─saludó coquetamente.  
Mimi disfrutó enormemente el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Iori. Lo invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.  
─Ha pasado un tiempo.  
─Ciertamente, sí.  
Sin consideración alguna, Mimi arrojó por la borda los intentos de Iori por entablar una conversación. En otras circunstancias Mimi habría apreciado el esfuerzo y puesto de su parte para que una plática amistosa prosperara, pero el ánimo de Mimi había decaído gradualmente.  
─Iré a presentar mis respetos y felicitaciones a los recién casados ─anunció lacónicamente.  
Mimi lo observó caminar entre las mesas que fueron distribuidas por el salón, caminando con gracia y firmeza. Iori mantuvo una prudente distancia hasta que Sora se acercó a él, abrazándolo maternalmente. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mimi al ver la timidez que demostró Iori ante el gesto de la novia. El superior Jo, siempre tan educado, extendió una mano hacia Iori.  
Fue en ese instante en que Mimi reparó en el hecho de que el pequeño Iori había crecido, y una parte de su mente la felicitó por notar ese hecho. Sin lugar a dudas, Iori era un joven bastante apuesto.

─¿Verdad que hacen buena pareja? ─cuestionó en cuanto Iori volvió a su asiento.  
─Sí… Aunque ─murmuró con zozobra, evitando mirar hacia la mesa contigua─, siempre creí que la señorita Sora y el joven Taichi…  
Mimi soltó una ligera carcajada, en parte por el comentario, y en parte por la forma tan correcta en la que se dirigía hacia los demás.  
─¿Siempre eres tan correcto, Iori?  
─No.  
─Estás sentado a lado de una hermosa chica y ni una sola vez tu mirada se ha desviado de mi rostro.  
Como única respuesta, Iori le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

Iori la sostenía suavemente del brazo, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. En realidad Mimi no había bebido tanto, pero al salir y sentir el fresco viento de la madrugada, los sentidos se le atiborraron un poco, haciéndola trastabillar. Y, aunque su imagen podría quedar ligeramente dañada, Mimi no objetó absolutamente nada en cuanto sintió la calidez que la mano de Iori le transmitía.  
─Llevaré a la señorita Mimi a su residencia ─anunció al reducido grupo de comenzaba a abandonar el restaurante al que se dirigieron después de que los recién casados se marcharan.

Mimi podía caminar perfectamente en su estado, puesto que su resistencia al alcohol era, sin duda, envidiable, pero su acompañante parecía no estar enterado de esto, ya que la sostenía con delicadeza.

─Gracias por acompañarme, Iori, aunque no era necesario ─agradeció desde el marco de la entrada a su departamento.  
─No ─negó con la cabeza─. No podría permitir que la señorita Mimi se fuera sola a su casa.  
La seriedad con la que la miró casi la hizo perder el aliento. Compuso una sonrisa coqueta.  
─¿Siempre eres tan correcto, Iori?  
─No.  
─Sí que lo eres ─resopló mientras lo miraba con desgana─. Estás parado frente a una hermosa chica y tú n─

Mimi había besado a varios chicos a lo largo de su vida, siempre mayores, en realidad. Ninguno de ellos la había besado con la suavidad y anhelo con la que Iori lo hacía en ese instante.

─Lo siento, señorita Mimi. No pretendía aprovecharme.  
Mimi lo observó con una mueca de confusión en su rostro. Pese a sus palabras, los ojos de Iori no lucían arrepentidos. La seria y determinada mirada que le dirigió a Mimi la desarmó por completo.

Tomándolo por la corbata que se encontraba aún impecablemente anudada, Mimi lo besó. El cuerpo de Iori se tensó por unos instantes, en los cuales creyó que rompería el contacto y se marcharía, sin embargo, Iori empujó con el pie la puerta del apartamento, alejándolos así de las posibles miradas curiosas.

Las manos de Iori la recorrieron con delicadeza, acariciándola con la misma ternura con la que la besaba.  
─Señorita Mimi ─la llamó entrecortadamente, obligándola a hacer contacto visual ─. No quiero aprovecharme d─  
─Mimi, dime Mimi ─y lo besó de nuevo, reanudando las caricias y los suspiros.  
─Mimi ─murmuró, observándola interrogante.  
─Sí.

Cuando despertó, Mimi no se sorprendió de encontrar a Iori a su lado, y mucho menos se arrepintió. Acarició el rostro de su joven amante, maravillada por la seriedad y armonía de sus facciones. Mimi se mordió el labio, sintiéndose de repente culpable.

Después de vestirse escribió una nota que dejó en el lado vacío de la cama y abandonó el departamento.

* * *

Sí, el apartamento es de Mimi. Sí, fue ella la que escapó. No, no estaba borracha; Iori puede que crea que sí lo estaba.

Sí, muy raro y occ. Sí, casi me arrancó los ojos con lo que escribí de mi Taichi bebé. ¿La cosa era crack y diversidad, no? Perdóname, Taichi, mi Amor.

Quería intentar algo diferente, y este es el resultado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
